devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dumary Island
Dumary Island is an ancient island off the coast of the Americas in which Devil May Cry 2 is set. The island was discovered by religious refugees from the Mediterranean regions, who were branded as heretics for continuing to believe in the old pagan gods during a time when a certain religion was arising and emerging somewhere east of the Mediterranean Ocean split into many different factions as its followers quickly carried that faith to western Asia, Europe, and North Africa. Hordes of refugees of different cultures, beliefs and languages crossed over to the island. The first to arrive followed the sea routes of the old Viking explorers, around the North Pole and through the Pacific Ocean. Following them came runaway slaves who were seeking sanctuary. Though these refugees had once belonged to tribes that had historically feuded, they were forced to assimilate to each other in the new land, and as the generations passed with peaceable cohabitation, their original beliefs along with their languages, ethnic customs and superstitions blended to become new, totally unique religions. These peoples became known as the Vie de Marli. They came to worship beings from the Demon World, and the rites performed in honor of these beings often resembled exorcisms and demon sealing ceremonies. These religions were headed by the "guardians", a clan of priests with the same name Vie de Marli who borrowed the demonic power of their "deities" in order to protect them and their worshipers. Several hundred years ago, the legendary demon hero Sparda appeared from the Demon World to aid in exorcising an ancient evil known as Argosax who was worshiped by a secret tribe of people among the inhabitants of Dumary Island, and was the most powerful and malevolent demon master that ever existed. He used the Arcanas with the help of the Vie de Marli clan to seal the great devil, and though he was temporarily trapped within the Demon world after the final battle with Argosax, he eventually returned to the Human world. Recently in the past couple decades, the multinational public corporation Uroboros, headed by the modern-day sorcerer/multimillionaire Arius, has begun to build their own official city along with some of their factories, an offshore oil-rig and even a trivalent, combined twin towers-skyscraper called the "Skyscraper Sanctum" on the upper east side of the Dumary Island under the pretext of acquiring the "special ores" hidden within the island's mountains; however, their true purpose is to recover the fabled Arcanas and release Argosax, obtaining his power and rule the Earth. Story :In ancient times, a religion arising somewhere east of the Mediterranean Ocean split into many different factions. Its disciples quickly carried it to western Asia, Europe, and North Africa. As time passed, some gods from the various sects were forgotten, others were assimilated into other religions, and still others were shunned as evil. :For one reason or another, the gods all but disappeared. What few people continued worshiping them were branded as heretics. The dissenters were forced to turn their backs on their own homelands in order to continue in their beliefs. :Venturing farther and farther away, the outcasts eventually found themselves adrift in an unknown land floating on the outskirts of the New World. This was Dumary Island. :Hordes of refugees of different races, beliefs and languages crossed over to the island. The first to arrive followed the sea routes of the old Viking explorers, around the North Pole and through the Pacific Ocean. Following them came runaway slaves seeking sanctuary. :The newcomers all had a single common point – belief in a pagan religion. Tribes that had historically skirmished over old differences running deep in their cultures now lived together peaceably on the same island. :As the generations passed, the former strangers blended together into a single people. Their mix of different languages, ethnic customs and various gods gave birth to new, totally unique religions. :The gods worshiped by the new blend of people were an ancient family of beings inhabiting a different dimension. They wielded strange powers and existed outside the concepts of right and wrong. Deities that were considered evil or pagan in the old world were, on Dumary Island, simply thought of as “other gods” – there were far too many of them to count. Rites performed in honor of these idols often resembled exorcisms and demon sealing ceremonies. :The priests of these cults were known as “guardians” and were sometimes called upon to protect the gods and their worshipers. Many were the legends of guardians who had borrowed the power of their own gods to defeat enemy gods. One recent tale, only a few hundred years old, told of a great swordsman appearing from “the outside” to aid in exorcising the most evil god of all time. :Over the centuries, Dumary Island’s success in supporting the worship of unique religions while maintaining its existence out of the mainstream has been nothing short of miraculous. Lately, however, agents of international corporations have quietly begun infiltrating the island. Their purpose is to acquire the “special ores” discovered in the island’s interior. :On Dumary Island, the people’s simple religious piety, as well as the fabulous artifacts buried in the inner mountains, are now in great danger... Locations Located upon the Dumary Island itself is an entire European-style village and presided over by an immense old clocktower, with a half modern/half medival city with its own train station located next to the village. The hidden underground catacombs built underneath the land and within its secret passages leads to the island's harbor. A more modern-looking city, now often called "Uroboros City", built around the Uroboros Corporation's trivalent, combined twin towers-skyscraper building called the "Skyscraper Sanctum", including a factory and an offshore oil-rig, built by the same sinister, international enterprise. And ancient, intricate ruins that are partially flooded and hidden beneath a sleepy garden within the Dumary Island itself. Vie de Marli Clan The Vie de Marli clan are an ancient order of guardian priests from Dumary Island who were human/demon hybrids like their two only and most notable members Matier and Lucia with special powers, and their only purpose is to defend their homeland and their people from all incarnations of evil. Their history along with the natives of their land goes all the way back to the founding of Dumary Island a couple thousand years ago when the island was originally discovered by religious refugees from the Mediterranean regions, who were branded as heretics for continuing to believe in the old pagan gods in ancient times when a certain religion was arising and emerging somewhere east of the Mediterranean Ocean, split into many different factions as its followers quickly carried that faith to western Asia, Europe, and North Africa. Hordes of refugees of different cultures, beliefs and languages crossed over to the island. The first to arrive used and followed the sea routes of the old Viking explorers, around the North Pole and through the Pacific Ocean. Following them came runaway slaves who were seeking sanctuary. Though these refugees had once belonged to tribes that had historically feuded, they were forced to assimilate to each other in the new land, and as the generations passed with peaceable cohabitation, their original beliefs along with their ldialects, ethnic customs and superstitions blended to become new, totally unique religions. And thus the Vie de Marli was formed: the "guardians", a clan of priests with the same name Vie de Marli who in charge of These religions, even gave the same name of theirs to the peoples as a singular culture and people of Dumary Island, for them to be forvever recognized by the entire Human World. They came to worship beings from the Demon World, and the rites performed in honor of these beings often resembled exorcisms and demon sealing ceremonies. These peoples became known as the Vie de Marli. They like the people, came to worship beings from the Demon World, and the rites performed in honor of these beings often resembled exorcisms and demon sealing ceremonies. And most importantly borrowed the demonic power of their "deities" in order to protect them and their worshippers. Several hundred years ago, the legendary demon hero Sparda appeared from the Demon World to aid a warrior priestess named Matier and her fellow guardians in exorcising an ancient evil known as Argosax who was worshiped by a secret tribal cult of people among the inhabitants of Dumary Island, and was the most powerful and malevolent demon master that ever existed. Sparda and the Vie de Marli clan went into battle against the devils, as well as Argosax's loyal worshippers on Dumary Island. In the end, they both used the mystical power of the clan's legendary treasure known as the Arcanas to defeat and seal and away the King of Darkness. And though he was temporarily trapped within the Demon world after the final battle with Argosax, he eventually returned to the Human world. Matier and her people the Vie de Marli, were forvever grateful to their friend and ally for help rescueing their home and the Earth from the tyranny of the unholy. But now, the past couple decades in the 20th century, the multinational public corporation Uroboros, headed by the modern-day sorcerer/multimillionaire Arius, has begun to build their own official city along with some of their factories, an offshore oil-rig and even a trivalent, combined twin towers-skyscraper called the "Skyscraper Sanctum" on the upper east side of the Dumary Island under the pretext of acquiring the "special ores" hidden within the island's mountains; however, their true purpose is to recover the fabled Arcanas and release Argosax, obtaining his power and rule the Earth. Category:Devil May Cry 2